


till the road ends

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Dean never really wanted to get married.Not that he didn’t like the idea of it, because he did. It was never something that fit his life plan. Even after years of being with Castiel, getting married just wasn't a concern.That changes when Cas springs that fateful four word question on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dean_and_cas_are_so_in_love for taking the time to edit out some of my mistakes.
> 
> No characters belong to me.

Dean collapsed onto his back beside Castiel, their legs a tangled mess as his heart started to calm down. “Fuck, that was good,” he muttered, eyes closed as he soaked in the blissful feeling that occupied his whole body.

“Yes, it was,” Castiel turning his head to look at Dean with a small smile, dark hair a mess, courtesy of Dean’s hands. 

Able to catch his breath, Dean rolled onto his side and splayed his fingers out on Cas’ chest, taking in the sight of his freshly-fucked angel, who was looking at him with that signature squint, head tilted against the pillows. “What?” he asked with a huff.

Cas didn’t say anything, instead running the tips of his fingers through Dean’s hair, seemingly very entranced by it.

“Cas, say something, you’re freaking me out here,” Dean met the blue eyes, wondering what was going on behind them.

“Your hair…” he trailed off, fingers pausing as he looked Dean in the eye, “It’s different.”

It was Dean’s turn to look confused, “What do you mean ‘different’?”

Another unnecessarily long pause, “Only some of it…it’s a different colour.”

“Yah, it’s called getting old,” Dean scoffed, catching on that Cas was noticing some of the grey hairs that had started showing. 

“You’re hardly old.”

“Well I ain’t no teenager.”

Cas frowned slightly, expression soft as he pushed Dean back so he could lean half of his body on him. He looked into the green eyes he knew so well and cupped his cheek, thumb running over the freckles there, more prominent due to the heat that still held in both their bodies. 

“Man of few words tonight?” Dean chipped, a hand snaking to the small of Castiel’s back, keeping him close. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Dean froze, muscles tensing as the smile disappeared from his lips, “Excuse me?”

“I asked if you’d marry me, Dean,” Cas repeated as if Dean really hadn't heard the first time.

His jaw was parted as he stared at Cas, blinking a few times. “Cas,” he breathed, not sure of how to process that question.

Suddenly Castiel was unsure of himself, becoming uncomfortable in the silence that stretched between them, the air turning to something fragile.“You know that I love you,” Dean started, voice threatening to break.

Cas bit his lip and looked away, getting the hint as to where this was heading. 

“I do, I love you so much,” he pressed, not letting his grip loosen around the other, “I just-“

“It’s fine, Dean. You don’t have to explain,” Castiel cut him off, the note of disappointment clear in his tone of voice.

“But-“

“Dean.”

Dean shut his mouth and watched as Cas shifted and laid down beside him, still not making eye contact but not pulling away from the warmth they shared either. He knew it shouldn't be that easy, to just brush something like that off, but he didn’t want to risk pushing it further.

“Goodnight,” Cas breathed as he shut his eyes, which didn’t mean sleep for the angel, but simply a way out of what Dean didn’t even want to address. 

Sighing deeply, Dean let his hand drape over Cas’ body and pulled the covers over both of them, “Night.”

—

Dean woke to the other side of the bed empty, which in itself wasn't unusual, but he couldn't help but worry as the events of the previous night rushed back to his head. He knew he had to talk to Cas about it. An explanation was apparently not what the angel needed, but something Dean had to give. 

It wasn't that he didn’t want to marry Cas. It just came with a fairly long list of complications. Dean was madly in love with Castiel, he knew it from the day he met him, but only a few years ago had allowed himself to admit it. It was another year before he found out the feeling was mutual. Things were good for now, but Cas had touched on something last night that frequently entered Dean’s mind. He wasn’t old, but he was going to get old. If he didn’t bite it hunting some monster, then he was going to wither away and die, while Cas would stay the same and keep on living. 

Dean wanted to spend whatever he had of this life with his angel, but the thought of the future scared him more than he cared to think.

Making himself get out of bed and throw on some clothes, his feet carried him to the kitchen where the smell of coffee made him hope that Cas was there.

Instead when he turned the corner he only found his brother, looking up from reading a newspaper. “Woah, dude, you okay?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean hadn't even considered his appearance, but obviously the internal turmoil had somehow made it’s way outward. He grunted in place of a straight answer and headed for the coffee pot, glad there was actually some in there. “You seen Cas this morning?”

“No…everything okay between you guys?”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean didn’t bother with the whole brushing it off as nothing skit, pulling up a chair on the other side of the table and not hesitating on spilling his troubles, “Cas asked me to marry him.”

“Oh?” Sam set down the newspaper, sitting up straight as he eyed his brother, “You said no?”

“No! Well, I guess…I didn’t say yes,” 

“Do you think you should’ve?”

“I…I don’t know,” Dean propped his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

Sam frowned, hating seeing his older brother so distraught. He knew Dean and Cas were meant for one another, but he also knew that Dean wouldn't have said no without a reason, “Why’d you say no?” 

Dean looked at Sam, “Being married…it means promising yourself to each other, till death do us part, all that.” 

“That doesn't sound so bad, Dean.”

“No, it sounds fucking fantastic.”

Sam’s eyebrows creased, “So what’s the problem?” 

“I can’t do it! I can’t promise myself to him when I’m going to die someday and leave him alone.” 

Sam’s expression softened, seeing now where Dean was coming from, “What about Cas? He could die before you for all you know.”

“That’s not the point. We’ll never be able to get old together, Sam. It just wouldn't work.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” 

Dean’s head snapped around to the gravelly voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

Sam took that as his cue to bow out, knowing that he’d rather not be caught in between the conflict of the two. Taking his coffee and newspaper he stood up, “I’ll let you guys…you know.” He offered Cas a small smile as he squeezed past him.

Dean bit his lip, standing up in the now quiet kitchen. His walls fell and he hung his head, “I’m sorry.” Castiel stepped forward, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “What are you sorry for?” 

“Where do I start?” Dean said with a huff, “For not being someone you can spend your life with, for brushing you off like that last night-”

Cas pulled him into his arms and pressed their lips together, promptly stopping the words that kept coming from Dean’s mouth.

“That’s a nice way of telling me to shut up,” Dean murmured as he pulled back a bit, fingers tangled in the angel’s dark hair. 

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s and inhaled deeply, “I would go to the ends of every universe just to have one minute with you.” 

Dean nearly choked, holding on tighter to Castiel’s hip, “But I’m gonna leave you.”

“Not yet, Dean,” Cas breathed shakily, “You’re going to be here for a long time if I can help it. I want to be with you the whole way, because you are the best part of my life, do you get that? You are always going to be a part of me, Dean.”

“Cas…”

“Trust me when I say it would definitely be till death do us part, because I might not physically, but without you, this part of me,” he held Dean’s hand over his heart, “This part of me will die.”

Dean held his hand there, letting himself feel the reassuring heartbeat that belonged to Castiel. A steady rhythm that hardly ever wavered. Something he could always count on.

“Dean Winchester, I’m in love with you,” Cas continued, putting his free hand on Dean’s cheek, “And if you don’t want to marry me that’s fine, but I still want us to spend our lives together, however they might play out.”

“Okay,” Dean said as he let his eyes meet Castiel’s, too overwhelmed to say much more as his thoughts spun wildly out of control.

Cas stared at the man, “Okay?”

Dean closed the distance between them, catching Castiel’s lips between his own, giving everything he had into the kiss. Upon pulling away with the familiar kiss sound, he dared to let a smile find his lips, “Okay, I will marry you.”

The smile that instantly lit up Castiel’s face made Dean’s heart melt. “Really?” he asked, the heaviness melting away, tension easing in his shoulders.

Dean was silent for a second as he turned the idea over a few more times, his smile quickly matching Cas’ as he nodded.

Cas quickly started to fumble for something in his pocket, hands shaking as he pressed it into Dean’s palm. “I thought I should have had a ring last night, and maybe that’s why you didn't agree right away, so I went out this morning,” he said quickly, having become tongue tied in a matter of minutes. 

The small silver band was cool to the touch in Dean’s hand, and upon looking it over he could see a simple pattern etched into its outer side. 

“Here,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and the ring, taking a moment to figure out which finger was the right one before slipping it on. He intertwined their fingers and held up Dean’s hand with a satisfied smile, “Perfect.”

Dean looked at the ring on his finger with awe. This wasn't something he ever thought he’d have, as his life didn’t really allow for stable commitments. Yet here they were. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Castiel replied, squeezing his hand tighter before kissing him again.

For all Dean knew either one of them could die tomorrow, but, that aside, as long as they kept on living, they’d do so together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is alive in this universe, OK? OK.
> 
> These secondary chapters may not be as good, just a warning!

Planning a wedding wasn't exactly easy. Especially when you were an angel who had very little knowledge of weddings in general. Castiel understood what it was of course, but it was the planning and all the small details he didn’t realize needed consideration. The stacks of wedding magazines around the bunker were enough to show anyone that. They didn’t exactly have a date or location, or any of the major important things decided, but Cas had taken it upon himself to figure out everything he possibly could. In between hunts and everything else, it was a common topic with him.

“Don’t you think you’re going a little overboard with this whole wedding planning thing, Cas?” Dean asked as he sat down at the table, staring blankly at an article the angel was showing him, something covering the dos and don’ts of a ‘small intimate wedding’.

“Do you want our wedding to be nice or not?” Castiel shot back, looking slightly offended.

Dean sighed and took Castiel’s hands in his, “I do…but I don’t see why it’s gotta be some big thing, you know?” 

There was that squint, “Only because it’s supposed to be the best day of our lives.” 

Dean laughed, but quickly realized that was the wrong thing to do and the smile disappeared from his face at the seriousness Cas stared at him with. 

Cas clenched his jaw, “You organize it by yourself then, if you think it should be so easy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dean took that as a challenge. Surely it couldn't be as hard as Cas had been making it out to be. It wasn't like they even had many people they could invite, so it was going to be easy to keep it simple. “No problem,” he said confidently.

Castiel smirked, slightly impressed by Dean’s willingness, “Alright then.”

“Be the best wedding ever, just you wait and see.”

“Well it has to be, it’s ours after all,” Cas teased, standing up and pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead before heading towards the stairs.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“I have to meet Charlie.”

“For what?” Dean asked, completely unaware of this plan until now.

“Can’t exactly wear this suit for my wedding.”

“You’re kidding me right? All these years and all it takes is a wedding for you to change your clothes?”

Castiel just chuckled, “I’ll see you later, Dean.”

And so Dean was left there with the thought of seeing Cas in something other than his typical attire, a table full of magazines, and not a clue about what he was doing.

—

“You’re letting Dean plan the wedding?” Charlie asked, her voice shocked.

Cas shrugged.

“That’ll be interesting,” she said with a laugh as they walked down the street together.

“The more I think about it…it doesn’t really matter what it ends up being. As long as Dean and I are together, I’ll be happy.”

Charlie’s expression softened as she looked at the other, “You’re so cheesy.”

Castiel looked at her, not understanding if she meant that in a bad way or not.

“But it works,” she assured with a wink before her gaze travelled to the window of the shop they had come to a stop outside. She slapped Cas on the arm excitedly as she pointed to the one suit they had in the window, “Dude.”

His blue eyes widened as he looked at it, immediately entranced. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind…it was better, “Wow.”

“You have to try it on,” Charlie insisted, pushing him through the doors and towards the nearest sales person, “He needs to try that suit in the window on.”

The lady smiled, “It’s a nice one, isn't it? Come with me sir and we’ll get you fitted.”

Castiel was lead away from Charlie, looking back over his shoulder at her with a glance that said ‘help me’. 

“Special occasion?” the woman asked as she pulled out the suit jacket she guessed to be Castiel’s size.

“You could say that,” he said, a wistful look in his eyes, “Wedding.”

“Yours?” she pried further, handing the clothes to him.

Cas nodded.

“She the lucky girl?” 

Looking to Charlie, Cas laughed, “No, no…my lucky girl is a a lucky boy.”

This made her smile wider for some reason, “Well I’m sure he will love this on you. The fitting rooms are right over there, just give me a shout if you need anything.”

He nodded and went to go do just that. Once he had it on though he didn’t go back out right away. Instead he found himself looking in the small room’s mirror, hands running over the gold details that the suit held. He never thought he’d prefer a human vessel over his true form, but he had never expected to love a human being either. Imagining himself any other way now…just didn’t make sense. 

A knock sounded on the door. 

“Everything okay, Cas?” 

He opened it, eyes misty.

Charlie looked at the angel, and if she didn’t know any different, it was entirely clear that he was definitely human.

“I’m getting married.”

Pulling him into a hug, Charlie closed her eyes, “Stop, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“Sorry,” he apologized as he pulled away.

“Don’t apologize,” she waved it off, “It’s a good kind of crying.”

Cas grinned and ducked his head, heat in his cheeks as he nodded agreement. He looked at himself in the full length mirror then, adjusting little parts with his hand, “I think this is the one.”

The red head held up her hand and pulled a bow tie off one of the tables. “Not without this,” she said, walking up to him and tying right, turning him to look in the mirror again, “Now it is.”

He looked again, standing straighter. Now it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely am thinking the suit looks like Misha’s from the Entertainment photo shoot


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s isn’t actually an ‘easy case’ we have to go look into, Sam,” Dean came clean once they reached town.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, “I kind of figured. What are we actually doing, then?”

“Wedding stuff, Sammy.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You mean you’re not just texting everyone invites and having a backyard barbecue kind of wedding?” Sam questioned.

“No, idiot,” Dean scoffed, “This is my wedding, man. I’m not half-assing it.” Originally that had been his plan, making this as easy and painless as possible. Then he realized that it was literally a one time thing, and if he didn’t make it perfect he'd be regretting it later on.

“But didn’t you just get engaged a couple months ago? What’s the rush, Dean?

“Sam, we’re hunters. I am not wasting any time.”

Sam nodded sadly at that, “When do you want to have everything ready by?”

“Christmas.”

“Middle of winter? Are you sure about that?”

Dean rolled to a stop at a red light and fixed Sam with a raised eyebrow, which in itself was enough to get his message across

“Right, sorry,” Sam said, holding up a hand in defeat, “So, what’s on the agenda?”

“Jewelry place to ask about getting rings done and then somewhere to find some of those little white christmas lights.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam said after a moment of shocked silence.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, a small smile finding his lips as he turned his attention back to the road and started driving again.

—

“You weren’t going hunting,” Castiel said pointedly.

Dean laughed as Sam and him put several bags on the table, “Nope.”

The angel walked over and peeked in a couple of the bags, “Why didn’t you want me to come? I could’ve helped.”

“Dean has a vision, Cas,” Sam said, clearly the day with his brother worn on him, “The only reason he brought me was to carry stuff.”

“You’re really taking this seriously?” Cas looked at Dean.

“Why is everyone so surprised by that?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't like he couldn't be romantic if he wanted.

Sam spoke next as he stripped off his jacket, “Because it’s literally the complete opposite of you.”

Dean just glared at his brother, struggling to find some clever comeback. It was true, it didn’t fit his normal behaviour. 

Castiel came behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle, pulling him close, “I think it’s sweet.”

“Well, good,” Dean huffed, putting one hand over Castiel’s, “Because you’re the one who has to help me make all ten of the invitations.”

Cas bit the inside of his lip, “What about Sam?”

The younger Winchester walked into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Really? After what I’ve already endured?”

Dean turned around in Cas’ arms, hands finding their regular spots on his hips, fixing him with a mock serious expression, “He’s right, you gotta pull your weight on this wedding thing, too.”

Castiel smirked and brushed his lips against Dean’s teasingly, “My apologies.”

“How sorry are you?” Dean’s eyes focused on the pink lips that were tantalizingly close to his own.

“Oh, guys,” Sam walked back into the room, not having expected to find the two ready to rip each others clothes off, “Maybe you should go be sorry in your room. I’ve been scarred by you two enough to last a life time.”

Castiel started to laugh, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s shoulder, recalling said times that had happened.

Dean’s heart warmed, that infectious smile making everything inside him melt. Anything that caused that to be, was worth it, another reason why this wedding had suddenly become so important to Dean. He held him close and breathed easy, knowing that this whole thing was right, and people could make jokes all they wanted about his commitment to it, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

“Cas, Dean’s hurt.”

The words looped in Castiel’s head as he drove the distance to Sioux Falls, at a speed that probably wasn't safe for the winter roads, cursing the fact that he was too weak to get there instantly. 

All he knew from the quick talk with Sam was that while they were hunting a vampire with Jody, they split up, and a few hours later Sam found Dean with multiple injuries, none of which he’d found to be life threatening, but he’d been unconscious and in the snow for who knew how long. 

Dean tried to insist that he’d be fine and Castiel should just stay home until they got back, but the angel wasn't about to do as he was told.

He didn’t pay attention to how badly he had parked once he pulled up to Jody’s house, and before he’d even reached the door it was open, letting him walk straight in. 

“Cas? Dean said you weren’t coming,” Jody said with a bit of surprise, giving him a quick hug.

“Something got lost in translation, I guess,” he said, “Where is he?”

“Sleeping in the guest room, after I finally convinced him he needed to rest,” she explained.

Castiel thought twice about his rush to go see him, not wanting to wake the other up. His body relaxed just knowing for himself that he was okay, running a hand through his hair which he was sure was a mess. 

“You don’t look good, hun,” Jody pointed out gently, leading him to the living room and sitting him down at the couch.

“Where is Sam?”

“He went to get his mom, apparently she got wind of the same job and is here too. Want some coffee?”

“That would be great.”

Jody poured him a cup in the kitchen before sitting in the chair across from him, “He is going to be okay. The guy’s had it way worse before this.”

Castiel’s breath was shaky, “I know.”

“He’s been sleeping for awhile, you should probably let him know you’re here.”

He nodded, taking a few sips of the coffee that he knew would have little effect on him before standing up, “Thank you, Jody.”

She waved it off and smiled, “Don’t mention it. Now you get in there. Last door on the right.”

Cas nodded and ducked his head before turning down the hall. He knocked out of courtesy before letting himself in, finding the room softly lit by a lamp on the bedside table. Dean was lying on his stomach underneath the blankets, his body taking up the whole bed with the way he stretched out. He frowned as he knelt down beside the bed, seeing the bruise that shadowed Dean’s face, accompanied by a split lip. He rubbed his back gently, keeping his voice quiet, “Dean?” 

“I told you to stay home,” Dean muttered sleepily, not opening his eyes.

“Couldn’t,” he said simply, fingers running through Dean’s soft hair.

Dean looked up at him before shifting so that he was on his side, causing a sharp gasp of pain.

“Careful,” Castiel warned, keeping his hand firmly on the other male, “Let me see.”

Hands moved to pull his shirt up, revealing his abdomen which was already bandaged, the blood seeping through the gauze that was used.

No matter what, seeing Dean hurt always made Castiel uneasy. It reminded him just how mortal the one he loved was. How much easier it was for him to die. He gently removed the bandage before putting his palm over the gash, using what grace he had to heal the already mending wound and whatever other injuries he had sustained. 

Dean grunted as the familiar feeling coursed through his body, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he met his eyes, “Okay, so it’s good you came.”

Cas smiled sadly.

Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek with his hand, bracing himself better with his elbow, “What’s wrong?”

“I was just worried,” he spoke softly, voice losing the normal gravelliness. 

They let their foreheads touch and stayed like that for awhile, both knowing the conversation that could follow, the one that had followed on multiple occasions before this one. It wasn't worth going through again, so the silence became content.

“Let’s move the date up,” Dean said eventually, not pulling away.

“What? Dean, it’s only two weeks away,” Castiel countered.

“Yah, well, I don’t want to wait.”

“What about the people we invited? All the stuff you had planned?”

Dean sat up more and pulled Cas up onto the bed as well, both on their knees, “We can still have that, too. But look, Jody is here, Mom’ll be here, Sam is here, so we still have some people. I have the rings, let’s go to whatever city hall there is here and get it done right now.” 

“Charlie would kill us,” Cas pointed out.

Dean smirked, “Maybe. But it’ll be worth it.”

Cas looked at Dean had lost his mind, but he found himself grinning, “Alright.”

Dean kissed him deeply, holding either side of the angel’s face as he breathed in, “Let’s get ready. We’ve got a wedding to get to.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Hell yes, but you wouldn't have it any other way.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

—

Sometimes the world worked in wonderfully weird and coincidental ways. One of those ways was the fact that Castiel had kept his suit in the back of his car, because he was overly paranoid about Dean seeing it before they got married. Coming out of Jody’s bathroom, he was faced with Dean who was having more than a little trouble with his own bowtie.

“Holy fucking shit, Cas,” Dean said in complete shock as he took in the change.

Cas smiled softly as he tied Dean’s tie for him, flawlessly thanks to some tips from a certain red head, “Like it?”

“One way to put it,” he laughed softly, running his fingers over the red and gold detailing that the suit had, “Can you wear this all the time?”

The angel practically glowed with the adoration from Dean. They had called city hall which had been easier than expected. Apparently spontaneous weddings are what they lived for. 

The front door opened and Sam and Mary walked in, exchanging a confused glance with one another.

“Did we miss something?” Mary asked.

“I booked you guys a hotel for after, consider it an early wedding present,” Jody informed them as she hung up her phone, just hearing Mary’s question as she finished saying that, “They’re getting married!”

Sam looked utterly confused, “Isn’t that in two weeks?”

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers before shrugging, “Change of plans.”

Mary looked at her oldest son with a fond look in her eyes, the amount of happiness in the room catching, “What can we do?”

Castiel shook his head, “Everything is already figured out. You can come with us if you want, though.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she said, eyes misty as she hugged them both.

Dean normally would've given anyone a hard time for crying about it, but it was hard to do when his own eyes were doing the same.

—

Despite the fact all their identifying paperwork was forged, it still helped in obtaining the legitimate marriage certificate. It was simple as saying the standard wedding vows, exchanging the rings, signing a few papers and it was done. And as much as that was the defining moment of their marriage and it becoming official, city hall wouldn't be what either of them remembered.

When they parted from the three teary eyed people who'd accompanied them, Dean drove them to the hotel that Jody had booked them. Far fancier than what they were used to in terms of hotels, that was for sure. 

As soon as they were through the door, Castiel twirled Dean around in his arms so their chests were pressed against one another. “So, do I get a first dance with my handsome husband?” 

Dean intertwined their fingers, snaking the other to Castiel’s back, “I guess I could swing that. What’s gonna be our song?”

Cas broke away from Dean to go turn on the radio that was built in to the analog clock beside the bed. It was staticky in true radio nature, but the first song he found flipping through channels was the start of ‘Love of my Life’ by Queen. “This one work?” he asked as he returned to their previous positions.

“I think it’ll do,” Dean said with a satisfied smile, but if he was honest, he didn’t care about the song at all. Just being here was all he needed.

They swayed lazily around the floorspace in the room, careful not to step on each other’s toes, stealing kisses between the wordless gazes they held.

Dean knew they hadn’t said much in the way of vows, but he felt like they were words that were supposed to be for only them anyways. “Castiel,” he breathed his name, “I love you so much. I always felt something was missing in my life, but I didn’t realize that feeling went away when I met you. This, us, I couldn't imagine anything more right and I will spend every moment of my life trying to be the man you deserve, and I will be with you every minute to prove that to you until my road comes to an end.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas said shakily, a hand on either side of Dean’s face, tears in his eyes as he looked into the other’s who were equally as shiny, and he kissed him before murmuring against his lips, “You’re everything I deserve and more.”

Foreheads pressed together, their breaths fell in sync, the radio still playing and filling the muffled room with the fitting song.

“When I grow older  
I will be there at your side   
to remind you  
how I still love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, THANK YOU, and sorry, because I know it's iffy, but I posted it all anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are all very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
